youtubefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Utente:Jack95tp
Qualcosa su di me Sono sia un frequentatore assiduo di YouTube che un membro attivo della comunità wikipediana, ergo una wiki dedicata alla communitiy italiana di YouTube non poteva che interessarmi! Gli youtuber che seguo di più in assoluto sono Yotobi, Dario Moccia e Victorlaszlo88, ma mi piace seguire un po' di tutto (ma non prank e challenge... e nemmeno gameplay). I miei contributi * Le mie pagine preferite * Yotobi * YotobiGames * Secondo Canale di Yotobi * Recensione film * The Late Show con Karim Musa * Pausa * Mostarda * Beviamoci su * Trilogia del sorriso * RECENSIONE FILM - Transmorphers * RECENSIONE FILM - Amore 14 * RECENSIONE FILM - Rambo Turco (Korkusuz) * RECENSIONE FILM - Troll 2 * RECENSIONE FILM - Birdemic * RECENSIONE FILM - RoboVampire * RECENSIONE FILM - Attack of the Beast Creatures * RECENSIONE FILM - Violent Shit 3 * MOSTARDA - Fuga di cervelli * MOSTARDA - Recitare in un Romanzo Criminale * MOSTARDA - And the Oscar Goes to... * MOSTARDA - Canis Canem Edit * MOSTARDA - Verso "l'infinito" e oltre! * MOSTARDA - Season Finale * MOSTARDA - Primo * MOSTARDA - Salsa di pomodoro * MOSTARDA - Cari Italiani * MOSTARDA - Aggiungi un posto a tavola * MOSTARDA - Messaggio Promozionale * In Poche Parole * IN POCHE PAROLE 2 - Revenge of the Telefilm * THE LADY - Una donna per cui uccidere * Un brutto video su Breaking Bad * A Pesci in Faccia * The Late Show con Karim Musa * Gesù Is Megl Che Uan * Sad Yotobi * Un Week-End Prolifico * Prodotto Piazzamento * Virtual Reality * Bruce NecrofiLee * PAUSA - Pokémon * Quella volta che ho ballato per il focus * HALLOWEEN - Brividi, ma piccoli * Che pago a fare, se posso scaricare? * Come Yotobi salvò il Natale * Un Salutone al 2016 * Lettera Aperta ad Aldo, Giovanni e Giacomo * GODZILLA - "Tutti i film, in poche parole" * Hai Visto La La Land? * Un'onda (energetica) di ricordi * Dario Moccia * Nerd Cultura * Pokémon Anthology * Platform Anthology * DreamWorks Animation Studios: concorrenza ostinata (1° Parte) * DreamWorks Animation Studios: concorrenza ostinata (2° Parte) * Lo studio Ghibli: il vento caldo della fantasia * Pixar: creatrice di capolavori assoluti * I corti Pixar: intrattenimento, tecnica e poesia * E se YouTube Italia fosse andato in un'altra direzione? * PAPERINO NAZISTA?! La propaganda a cartoni nella WWII * Victorlaszlo88 * Movieplanetchannel * Movie Blog * Movie Planet Review * VicSeries * Best & Worst * Monovic * FlashVic * Book Review * Skypocalypse * MovieBlog - 299: Recensione Fuga di Cervelli * MonoVic- 02: Robin Williams * MonoVic- 03: Jim Carrey * MonoVic- 04: Leonardo Di Caprio * MonoVic- 05- Simon Pegg e Nick Frost * I migliori film del 2016 * I peggiori film del 2016 * I Film Più Attesi del 2017 * I migliori film del 2017 * Federico Frusciante * Meglio e Peggio * Le Monografie di Frusciante * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Tarantino * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Carpenter * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Landis * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Nolan * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Burton * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Fulci * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Raimi * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Zombie * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Yuzna e Gordon * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Cronenberg * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Argento * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Guillermo Del Toro * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Mario Bava * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Lamberto Bava * Le Recensioni di Frusciante - Leone * Le Monografie di Frusciante - Woody Allen * Le Monografie di Frusciante - Joe Dante * Le Monografie di Frusciante: SciFi 2000 * Le Monografie di Frusciante: James Cameron * Le Monografie di Frusciante: George Miller * La Sindrome di Lavandonia * Barbascura X * Riassuntazzi brutti brutti * Richard Benson * Aldo Giovanni e Giacomo Ufficiale * La Madre dei Draghi * WatchMojo.com * Top 10 Greatest Movies per Decade * Top 10 Movies of the 1920s * Top 10 Movies of the 1930s * Top 10 Movies of the 1940s * Top 10 Movies of the 1950s * Top 10 Movies of the 1960s * Top 10 Movies of the 1970s * Top 10 Movies of the 1980s * Top 10 Movies of the 1990s * Top 10 Movies of the 2000s * Top 10 Movies of the 2010s so far * Top 10 Best Movies of 2017 * Top 10 Movies From Italy * Top 10 Movies That Got a 100% Score on Rotten Tomatoes * Top 10 Good Movies With Bad Rotten Tomatoes Scores * Top 10 Star Wars Moments * Top 10 Star Wars Characters * Top 10 Simpsons Episodes * Top 10 Freddie Mercury Moments * Top 10 Most Important Albums in Rock History * Top 10 Heavy Metal Guitar Riffs * Top 10 Guitar Riffs of All Time * Top 10 KISS Songs * Top 10 Bon Jovi Songs * Top 10 Queen Songs * Another Top 10 Queen Songs * Ventenni Paperoni * Matioski * Il Tizio Qualunque * IronBalden * ChannelFrederator * 8 Bit Universe Categoria:Staff